The Path of a Werewolf
by RavenOfFrost
Summary: When the Dragonborn, a female Nord, returns to her homeland, she meets a mysterious group of warriors with a secret and love as well, but she has a secret of her own power and only a couple know. I guess you can say there is mostly fluff… (I own nothing other than the ones with unfamiliar names)
1. Prologue

It was high noon. Birds were fluttering as leaves were blowing in the trees, giving a sense of beauty of the wondrous land of Skyrim. A Nord woman, Keira, had just narrowly escaped an execution and was saved by a Stormcloak prisoner and of course, a dragon. Now, she was sent from Riverwood, to talk to the Jarl of Whiterun about protection from the dragon that practically saved her life. She was wearing a dark-green dress with hide boots that she bought from the trader. It was nice to wear decent clothes after being in prisoner rags. Keira was from Skyrim, but was raised in Cyrodiil, and never even been to her home land. She relieved that she was back since she was a true daughter of the land.

When she came across a farm, she heard swords clashing and deep growling. She looked to her right, and saw two people fighting a giant in a field. The Nord quickly pulled out her long bow and shot an iron arrow into the creature's skull, killing him. The three warrior-looking fighters slowly sheathed their swords and looked at her as she walked up to them.

The female Nord with ginger hair and streaked dark-green warpaint smiled at her as she crossed her arms. "Nice aim. You could join the Companions with that kind of skill."

"The Companions?" She asked, confused of the name.

"I'm Aela the Huntress," the Nord said. "This is my Shield-Brother, Farkas, and my Shield-Sister Ria."

Keira lightly smiled at the Imperial Ria, who returned a kind smile, then to the strong Nord, Farkas, who just crossed his arms and looked at her with dark eyes. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Keira." She then looked at Aela. "So where do I join?"

"Go to Jorrvaskr here in Whiterun and talk to Kodlak Whitemane. He'll get you started."

Ria smiled. "Hope to see you there, Keira."

The Nord smiled back. "Thank you."

Farkas said nothing as he looked at her, as if he was studying her.

Keira then headed to the gates of Whiterun, without saying another word. After talking to the Jarl, maybe she will check out this Jorrvaskr. Hopefully it'll give her a place to stay with out paying ten gold every night and the people seemed friendly. Well, besides Farkas.


	2. Chapter 1

After talking to the Jarl and his mage about finding some sort of Dragonstone, Keira headed out to find the Companions' hold. It was in the afternoon when she opened the doors to Skyrim and headed down the stairs where she asked a guard on where to find the hold, and he pointed to a rounded building that looked like a over-turned boat, on the left by the Dragonkeep. The Nord kindly thanked him and headed to the hold. When she got around the building, she found training dummies and a older man practicing with a sword. She continued her way into the building. When she opened the door, she found a large dining place, and heard cheering. She looked to her right and found a Dumner fist-fighting a female Nord with a group of people around them, cheering.

"Get him, Njada!" Aela called.

Njada, the Nord, then took a right swing, making the Dunmer stagger back.

"Alright, Njada!" A strong Nord with a blonde beard called as the others laughed heartedly.

Keira couldn't help, but snicker as the elf shook his head. She had to admit, it was a good shot.

"That was a lucky shot," he said defensively as he got his balance.

"Okay. Sure it was, Athis," the fighter said with a mocking smile. "Even our new friend thinks so."

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Keira, even the Dunmer, whose red eyes just looked at her in uncertainty.

Keira felt herself slowly turn red, but quickly composed herself. "I came here to talk to Kodlak," she stated simply.

"Downstairs," the Nord with the beard answered with a smile.

Keira gave a little dip of the head. "Thank you." Then headed to the staircase on her left. She headed down at the end of the hall where she found an older man with white hair and beard, talking to a man that looked like Farkas, but hair was shorter and dressed in different armor. She stood in uncertainty. "I was told to see Kodlak Whitemane to join the Companions?"

The older man looked at her and gave her a small smile. "I am Kodlak Whiteman," he said kindly. "I'll take that you're the Nord woman that took down a giant with an arrow to the head."

Keira smiled at that. "Yes, I am."

"Well, first you need to prove your worth. Vilkas here would test your skill."

She turned to Vilkas, who was sitting on her left and looked at his leader. "You can't be serious," he said in a thick accent. "Her?"

The older man turned to him. "Vilkas, you know that we give newcomers a chance. Now see if she's worthy."

The Nord sighed. "Very well." He stood up and looked at her. "Follow me." He then headed down the hall with her following.

When they were in the main hall, she spotted Farkas sitting at a table, talking to Aela, then turned to Vilkas. "Are you related to Farkas?" She asked.

The Nord smirked. "He's my twin." When they were outside in the training area, Keira found Athis, the Dunmer, sitting on a chair, simply kicking back with his eyes closed trying to take a nap, until he opened one eye when they walked out. "Now," Vilkas began as he took his place in the training grounds and unsheathed his sword and shield. "Show me what you got."

Keira pulled out her duel-wieldng daggers that she also got from the trader in Riverwood.

Vilkas' eyes slightly got wide, then he got into defending mode. "Attack me."

The trainee came at him, slashing at his shield with skill of a warrior. She always preferred two-handed weapons. It was easier for her to handle and some people never really expected it.

Her trainer then back off, telling her that was enough. They both sheathed their weapons and Vilkas nodded his head in approval. "You're good. I'll give you that. Now, do me a favor and give my sword for sharpening to Eorlund the blacksmith up there," he pointed to to a path behind her, handed her his sword, then headed back inside without saying another word.

Keira shrugged, then headed up the path with sword in hand and traded the sword for a shield to return to Aela, making her feel like that she was just here to do errands. When she got to the entrance of the building, Athis was still sitting there, trying to get some shuteye, but when he heard her coming, he raised his head. The ginger Dark Elf looked at her. "I normally don't complement," he said in his thick Dunmer accent, "but you're pretty handy with those daggers."

Keira smiled at him. "Thank you. Athis, right?"

He gave a light chuckle. "That's right. So, who do I have pleasure of meeting?"

"Keira," she said nicely. She did believe that Skyrim belongs to the Nords, but that was only against the Empire. She had nothing against the Dark Elves or anyone. She figured that Aela needed her shield, so she headed inside and began to look for the Huntress. She found the Nord woman in a room downstairs and returned to her the shield.

Aela smiled proudly. "Thank you for bringing my shield back. I heard how you did with Vilkas. Duel-wielding, huh?"

Keira chuckled lightly at that. "Yeah, I always preferred it."

"Different one. I like that. So, now I welcome you to the Companions. I knew there was something about you that I liked." The Huntress gave a her a warm smile.

The newcomer couldn't believe it. She was in? Just like that? "Really?" She asked with a smile of disbelief.

Aela chuckled. "Yes, you're in."

At that moment, they heard footsteps near them, making Keira turn around and found Farkas behind her. The woman looked at the man in uncertainty. He certainly was an odd one.

"Just in time," Aela said lightly. "Farkas will lead you to your quarters."

Farkas smirked at that. "Fine," he said in a colder voice unlike his brother's and didn't have the accent. "Follow me." He was about to walk without, making her catch up to his side. As they were nearing the quarters, Farkas gave a chuckle, "So, you surprised Vilkas with duel-wielding, huh?"

Keira chuckled at that. "Yeah. I'll take there's not a lot of that here?" She looked at him with a humorous smile.

The Nord smirked. "Hardly. We either use one, or two-handed weapons. You're different. I like that." Then they came across the sleeping quarters. "Here is where we all sleep. So take a bed when you need it." He was about to leave, until he stopped. "By the way, if you need any work, come see me or the others. There's bound to be something to be done." He then headed up the stairs with her watching. For some reason, she could listen to that cold voice all day. Keira smirked to herself and lightly shook her head. He was good looking, too.


	3. Chapter 2

After returning from Bleak Falls Barrow, fighting the egomaniac Nord, Sven, in Riverwood for the Companions, and discovering that she was the Dragonborn, Keira finally returned to Jorrvaskr at ten at night. A heavy feeling was in her heart when she walked through the doors. How was she going to tell anyone that she was the hero of legend? Most of the Companions are not really fond of her either. Not only that, she has go to see the Greybeards on High Hrothgar. She sighed heavily. Oh, well. Tomorrow, she'll think of something to tell her Shield-Siblings.

As the Nord woman was about to head to the quarters, Skjor walked up to her. "About time you got back."

She looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I have something for you to do. I want you to go to Dustman's Cairn tomorrow to retrieve the fragment of Wuuthrad. Bring Farkas with you just in case. Can you do that?"

Keira nodded her head. "Yes," she said strongly.

"Good. Now get some sleep."

She did what she was told and walked away without saying a word. When she fell on the bed, sleep quickly consumed her.

* * *

At six in the morning, Keira found Farkas training in the back with his great sword. "Farkas," she said as he walked up to him. "I need you to come with me to Dustman's Cairn. Skjor told me to bring you."

The Nord stopped and sheathed the weapon, then looked at her. "Very well, but be careful. I don't want to carry you back here."

She smiled at him. "Aw, such a gentleman," she said playfully.

He just smirked at her amusingly as they began their journey.

~ ~ ~

On the way to their destination, the traveling was quiet with not of words being traded. Only at the end the two of them were getting comfortable. They would just take their time walking as they were both admiring Skyrim's beauty and Keira would say things to get the Nord to give his hearty chuckle. When they arrived at noon, the carefreeness had left them.

Farkas looked at her. "Ready?"

"Ready," she answered as she pushed the iron doors open.

The two Nords walked in and found bodies of draugr laying on the ground of the Nordic ruins like they put up a fight.

"Looks like someone's already been here," Farkas commented. "Let's be on our toes with this."

Keira said nothing as her mind was ready for a fight.

They continued walking to a hall where she heard growling of draugr. She unsheathed her daggers and began slashing at the first one she saw. Soon Farkas was on the other one coming at the right. When both of them were dead, the two Nords looked at each other. She then gasped as she saw another behind Farkas, ready to slice him with a sword. Keira pushed Farkas aside as she blocked the blade with a dagger, then slashed the creature's throat, killing it. She sheathed her daggers as she looked at the dead draugr.

"Thanks," she heard a cold voice said from behind.

She turned around and gave small smile to the approving man. "Don't mention it. Let's go."

It was not a big deal fighting draugrs, and still talking like friends, until they came to a dead end where the path was blocked by a fence.

Farkas sighed in annoyance. "Look for a switch," he ordered as he began looking.

Keira found an alcove in front of her and walked inside it. There she found the switch and pulled it toward her, then heard a gate open and close. She turned around and found the gate closed, trapping her. She walked up to it and placed her hands on the bars as Farkas was walking up to her with a smile.

"You got yourself trapped?" He asked as he crossed his arms and looked at her in disbelief.

She narrowed her blue eyes in annoyance. "Yes, now get me out."

The sound of multiple footsteps were coming close to them, then a group of people surrounded Farkas, who calmly turned to face them, with their weapons drawn.

"Well, well, well," an Orc taunted. "A lone wolf. What a shame."

Keira's eyes grew wide in fear. There was no way for Farkas to take down all these men. Not even with a great sword. She watched in helplessness as fear overcame her. Here she was trapped and now she was probably going to watch him die. Fear was making her stomach churn.

"It's gonna to fun killing you, wolf!" A Nord called.

Sounded like Farkas was smirking when he retorted, "Likewise." He then began to take shape into a large wolf-like creature.

Keira's eyes widened in shock. What was he?

He then began to claw at the oncoming men and started to rip them apart as blood was flying and men screaming. It wasn't long for the carnage to end, then the werewolf walked off, leaving Keira wondering shock and puzzlement what she just witnessed. When the gate opened, she walked out and the human Farkas walked up to her with his classic smirk.

"I didn't scare you, did I?" He asked amusingly.

"What was that?" She asked, slowly composing her mind.

"It's a gift to the Circle of the Companions and those were members from the Silver Hand; werewolf hunters."

Keira gave a little chuckle to hide the leftovers of her fear. "I thought for sure you were going to get killed."

"Sorry to disappoint you," he said jokingly in his cold voice.

"Now, I don't know about you, but let's get that fragment," she said with a smile as she took the lead, acting as if she was the one who saved him.

He chuckled as he followed. "Whatever you say, Miss. I-Get-Trapped-When-I-Pull-A-Lever."


	4. Chapter 3

It was sunset when the two Companions returned from Dustman Cairn with fragment in hand. Keira and Farkas was so caught up with their conversation, that she completely forgot about the werewolf deal, instead, she remembered that tomorrow, she had to go High Hrothgar.

When they walked around to the back of Jorrvaskr, Keira found Kodlak, Vilkas, Aela, and Skjor standing, waiting for them. She walked up to Kodlak as Farkas stood between him and his brother.

"Who would speak for her if she is worthy enough to become a Companion?" The Harbinger asked loudly.

"I would," Farkas answered, making her look at him carefully. "She fought brave and proud. It was an honor to fight beside her." He looked at her with pride.

"Would you fight with her again?"

"I would have her back till the end."

"Would you drink in her name?"

"I would sing in the mead halls in her name."

Kodlak looked at her proudly. "Then I proudly announce that you are now a member of the Companions."

Keira smiled proudly as she politely bowed her head to the leader.

As they were breaking apart, Keira caught a faint smile on Farkas' face as he walked to Jorrvaskr. When the Harbinger walked past her, she remembered her mission. "Kodlak," she said, making the older Nord turn to face her with wonder in his pale eyes. "I have to leave tomorrow. I have to go Ivarstead for the Jarl. I don't know when I'll be back." It wasn't a complete lie.

Kodlak gave a hearty chuckled. "Go, Dragonborn," he siad with a wink. "The Greybeards can't wait forever after you are summoned."

The woman looked at him with minor shock. How did he know?

He then lowered his voice, "Your secret is kept with me."

Keira bowed her head with a relived smile, then looked back at her elder. "Thank you, sir." She turned and found Athis walking out of Jorrvaskr as Kodlak was heading to the door.

"Going traveling tomorrow?" He asked in the Dunmer accent of his with his red eyes glowing humorously as he walked up to her. How long was he standing there for? How much has he heard?

"Yes. You look like you're going somewhere, too," she said with a smile, trying to act casual.

"Hunting," he answered as he crossed his arms. A smile of uncertainty then slowly appeared over his face. "You can come if you want. If you're too tired after the ruins, I understand," he added quickly.

Keira smiled at the offer. It seemed nice to go. After all, she never really went hunting and since she's going to go only the gods knows where, it may be good to learn. She shrugged. "Sure. I'll go." She then frowned. "But I only have a long bow."

"You can use my gear. Just don't go wasting arrows." He then began to walk away.

Keira chuckled at that as she followed the Dunmer. He was quiet and seems to be on his own at times, but for some reason, the two of them were talking more than she was with the others- besides Farkas.

When the two of them of the were heading to the woods on the way to Riverwood, Athis and her were talking about archery and other things, until she began asking questions such as why he joined the Companions and his views on current events in the country.

"I'll be the leader someday," he said as the sky was getting darker and the lights began to shine in different colors. "Right now, the Circle is and Kodlak's in charge, but someday, that'll be me."

Keira looked at him in wonderment. "You're a leader, aren't you?"

"I want to lead," he replied as they got thicker into the forest. "But I respect the Harbinger's word. I'm loyal to the Companions. I always was." At that moment, they heard something light walking on leaves near by. "Halt," he held out his arm to stop her. They crouched down as he slowly removed his bow as a nearby deer was grazing without a care. "I'm going to let you take this one," he said quietly. He handed her the bow and a steel arrow. "Aim for the gut. And if it lives, stab it with your dagger to put it out of its misery. It's alright if you miss the spot."

Keira drew back the arrow with her three fingers and anchored it at her cheek. She took a deep breath as she aimed. She was about to release the string, until she heard a muted roar of a strange creature, making the deer raise its head, flee, and she lowered the bow. She looked at the Dunmer, who was listening. "What was that?"

"Troll," he answered. "We need to get out of here. Unless you have magic of flames, we can stand a chance, until then, I suggest we leave."

Keira gave a curt nod of her head in agreement. She never seen a troll and didn't want to by the sounds of it.

The two of them quietly left the premises and headed back to Whiterun. Athis gave a light chuckle as they left the woods. "So the Dragonborn never faced a troll, but a dragon?"

She gave a him a shocked look. "How did you-"

The Dunmer gave a small smile. "I heard you talking to Kodlak and we all heard the summons of the Dragonborn after a dragon being sighted, then killed."

Keira looked at him deeply as they were continuing to walk. Worry was inside her. "Athis, please don't tell anyone. I just-"

He laughed. He actually laughed. "It's alright," he said as he gave her a reassuring smile while looking at her humorously. "I'm not going to tell anyone. Kodlak and I will be the only one's that know." He then looked at her as the smile faded. "Does Farkas know?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Oh," was all he said as he looked ahead of himself, then they carried on walking in silence fell over them and all they heard were crickets chirping under the two moons and green dancing lights of the night.


	5. Chapter 4

After returning from Kynesgrove to kill a dragon for Delphine, a Nord woman from an ancient group called the Blades, legendary dragon slayers, Keira was finally able to return to Jorrvaskr- even though there was another thing for her to do in a week's time. Three weeks past since she left, now it was noon when she arrived at the Companions' home. When she walked in, she wasn't expecting a large welcoming, but she certainly wasn't expecting the coldness the Companions gave her.

When Skjor walked by her, he looked at her in annoyance as he said coldly, "Hmph. Thought that you left for good."

Keira just looked at the older Nord in confusion as he past. What was that supposed to mean? She was about to walk to a table to grab an apple, until a cold voice said, "About you came back."

She turned around and found Farkas looking at her in a questioning way with his arms crossed. "Farkas," was all she could say in surprise by the way he spoke.

"Kodlak kept saying that you were coming back, but-"

She sighed sadly. She remembered how she was hoping to be back less than a week, but the Greybreads gave her a mission, which lead to finding Delphine, then Kynesgrove, back to the Greybreads, then Riverwood again, now back to Whiterun. In all that time, Farkas would float into her mind once in awhile. "I'm sorry, Farkas," she said sincerely. "I was caught up with all sorts of jobs and-"

"Three weeks?" His dark eyes were numb.

The woman looked away in shame. She knew why he was like this. If he knew the truth, he would understand, but how would she tell him that the newcomer was the Dragonborn?

"Tell Kodlak that you're back," he said, making her look at him as he walked out of Jorrvaskr.

Keira sighed sadly as she hung her head. How could she do this to the Companions? How could she do this to Farkas? She then turned away, heading for the living quarters. She walked down the long hall to Kodlak's room, gently knocked on it.

"Come in."

She slowly opened the door and found the Nord at a desk writing something. "Kodlak?" She began in uncertainty.

The Harbinger raised his head and smiled as he stood up. "Welcome back, Dragonborn. Tell me, how were your adventures?"

She sighed heavily as she gave a smile. "Hard, but nothing that I couldn't handle. I have to go to Solitude to talk to someone about dragons reappearing in a week."

He gave a light chuckle. "Of course. Our Shield-Siblings were convinced that you were not returning, but I knew otherwise. Now then, rest after your long journey, but tomorrow it's back to work until you have to leave again. I'll tell Skjor to go easy on you."

Keira smiled as she dipped her head gratefully. "Thank you, Kodlak." Then she left and closed the door from behind. She knew that it was time to talk to Farkas. Tonight she'll tell him. When she walked out to the dining hall, she ran into Athis, who was sitting at a table, drinking some wine.

The redheaded Dunmer smiled at her when she walked by. "Glad to see you again," he said kindly with a small smile.

Keira smiled at him. She remember how the elf had overheard her and Kodlak talking before she left and was thankful that he kept her secret. "Likewise, Athis." She then headed out to the training grounds to find Farkas practicing archery as Ria and Aela were walking away with hunting gear on. "Farkas?" She asked in uncertainty.

He ignored her as he drew an arrow.

"Farkas," she said more strongly, "I spoke to Kodlak and he's fine with-"

"Of course," he cut in coldly. "He was telling everyone that you were returning." He released the string, sending the arrow into another bullseye.

"Well," she smirked uncertainly, "I'm back."

He took another shot, this time completely missed the bullseye, and whipped around to face her darkly and growled, "You've got some nerve coming back after becoming a Companion and disappear for three weeks. You think this is a game?" He barked, eyes flaring.

"Farkas," a hard voice called.

They both turned and found Athis standing by the doors with his arms crossed, then dropped them as he walked up to them. "Kodlak believed in her and here she is. Even Skjor understands after the Harbinger had spoken to him."

The Nord looked at the elf. "Fine," he replied with his voice colder than ice. "Since Skjor and Kodlak says it's fine, then I'll let it pass, but if she keeps disappearing, then she'll lose my respect." With that, he left.

Keira felt guilty. She knew that she had feelings for the werewolf, but now, it seemed like that she betrayed him. In a way she did. He showed her who he really was and she has yet to do the some. But how?

"Are you alright?" The Dunmer asked with concern in his voice, bringing her back to reality.

"Yeah," she muttered as she rubbed her arm in concern. "I don't know how to tell him. I'm glad that you overheard, otherwise-" Her voice faded like a shadow at dusk as she looked away.

The understanding elf placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll tell him soon enough."

She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. "You're right. Thanks, Athis. I think I'll tell him tonight."

Before the elf could say anything, Skjor walked up to them and crossed his arms. He looked at Athis with a stern look. "I have to talk to her."

The Dunmer nodded, then headed back inside.

Keira looked at the bald Nord, who had two warpaint stripes underneath each eye.

"Meet me and Aela at the Underforge tonight." With that, he headed back inside.

* * *

When night had fallen, Keira found the Underforge. She sighed heavily as she remembered how she tried to talked to Farkas, but he just ignored her. Guess he needed sometime alone. When the secret door opened, she found Aela and Skjor standing behind a large basin. "What is this place?" She asked, looking around the cave that had the sound of air running through it.

"This is where we are gifted with the Blood of the Beast," Skjor answered. "Now since you have proved your worth, you may also have the blood."

Aela changed into a werewolf, held out her arm above the basin as Skjor took a dagger from his hip, then carved into her arm.

Keira watched in horror as blood dripped into the basin.

When they were done, Skjor looked at her. "Drink the blood; become one of us."

The woman looked at the small pool of crimson liquid and slowly stepped forward. With hesitation, she dipped her cupped hand into the blood and drank it. Instantly, she felt strange and her body begin to change.


	6. Chapter 5

Keira slowly opened her eyes to burly vision, then focused on Aela who was standing over her as the blonde woman was laying on her back in the middle of a forest. She moaned as she sat up and gently rubbed her head. What happened? All she remembered was running around Whiterun in a strange form through different eyes, then darkness.

"Glad you're finally up," the Nord woman said as she helped her Shield-Sister up to her feet. "I was beginning to worry that you might never wake up." She then stepped back and gave a light smirk as the rookie was getting back to her regular self. "Farkas was not easy to change either."

"You don't say, huh?" Keira asked with a tired smile, getting over the transformation. She could see him being difficult to get through to with that hardhead of his. She then looked around her surroundings of a forest. "Where are we?"

"We are not far from Gallows Rock, a hideout for the Silver Hand. Skjor went on ahead to scope out the place. This is your first task in the Circle and our first attack on the enemy." Aela smiled at her. "Are you ready, Shield-Sister?"

Keira nodded her head with an eager smile. "Let's do this."

The two female Nords then set out to the keep where some of the Silver Hand members were waiting. Aela unsheathed her sword as Keira unsheathed her daggers and charged at an on coming male Nord with a sword.

"Die, wolf!" He cried as he raised his weapon.

"You first!" She yelled angrily as she scratched his cheek, making him stager back, then stabbed him in the gut with both daggers. He fell to the ground and sensed something was wrong. She raised her head from the dead body, looked up on the keep and found an archer ready to strike her down. Before she could get out of his view, a sword ran through his body and Aela pushed him off her blade. She smiled at the redheaded Nord in thanks, who jumped down beside her. "Is that it?" She asked in disbelief at how few there were.

"Only out here," she answered as she was catching her breath. "There was three, but I shot one down and found that last till the last minute. Now let's go."

Keira opened the wooden door to the keep and almost immediately, spikes rose from the hall, blocking their path.

"Those cowards must've raised defense levels when Skjor charged in here," Aela commented. "You can smell the fear."

Keira was on alert mode, ignoring the comments, pulled a chain on a wall, and lowered the spikes. She and Aela charged through, ran into two Silver Hands, and killed them both. When the Nord sheathed her twin daggers, she turned to her left and found a dead werewolf hanging by a wrist. She frowned sadly at the sight.

"When someone can't control the blood," Aela began sadly, "they go ferrel. That's what probably happened to this poor sod. Not anyone we know by the smell."

Keira sadly walked away from the carcass and carried on her way. These people will pay for what they did to these werewolves. She'll be sure of it.

* * *

After fighting against the Silver Hand members, countless encounters and bloodshed as blades clashed with blades and maces knocking against shields, the two women came across another wooden door that Keira opened.

"We must be coming close," Aela commented as they walked in the hall. "The leader is Krev the Skinner. And I don't think I need to tell you why he's called the Skinner."

The blonde Nord swallowed at that last part. She couldn't help, but think about Farkas as they were nearing another door. If she died here, would he ever know the truth about she felt about him? She did like him and was attracted to him, but she had to admit that she was starting to fall for the werewolf. Keira pushed her thoughts aside. She was going to tell Farkas the truth about her purpose and how she felt about him. But first things first, she has to take down this Krev the Skinner.

Her hand fell on the knob and slowly opened it and removed her Bow of Embers. She removed an iron arrow, pulled back the string to her cheek, aimed for a man who was carving leather in front of her, and released. The man fell dead with the arrow in his head.

"Nice shot," Aela whispered with approval.

Three Nords then started rushing to them with weapons drawn angrily.

She quickly switched to her twin daggers as she rushed up to a man with a sword and started slashing at him. On the corner of her eye, she saw the other man fall with an arrow in the face. Now that was a nice shot. Her enemy then swung his sword at her, making her block it with a dagger.

"Just die!" He screamed with his dark eyes blazing.

"How about a 'no'?" She retorted casually, then stuck the other dagger in his gut.

The Nord began to cough up blood as she removed her dagger and he staggered back, then fell back dead.

"Keria!" Aela cried.

Keira turned around and before she could do anything, the leader placed the tip of the blade to her throat. His smirk was twisted. "End of the line, wolfy."

The woman smirked at him. "Is it?" She asked. She ducked under the blade and plunged both daggers into his chest, piercing his armor. "Die, you son-of-a-bitch!" She screamed in anger as he dropped his dagger. She then placed her mouth by his ear and whispered venomously, "This is for all the werewolves you killed." She then spotted Aela running up the platform and kneeling beside something. She knew instantly what had happened. "And for Skjor." She tore the daggers from his chest as he fell back, breathing his last. She sheathed her blood-dripping daggers as she joined Aela's side. Finally it was over.

"Dammit," the ginger hissed angrily as she stood up. "They killed Skjor. Now we have to tell the others what happened. This is not going to be good at all."

She looked at her Shield-Sister. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Yes," she snapped, then turned to her. "I want you to go to Falder's Tooth by Riften to find another piece of the Fragment of Wuuthrad. Meet me back at Jorrvaskr. I'm going to stay here for a bit longer."

Keira gave a swift nod of her head, then headed to a closed door that was the shortcut out. She couldn't help think, what would Farkas and Kodlak think of her now? What would Farkas think? She must tell him when she returns. She must. But right now, she has a party to attend in Solitude for Delphine's mission.


	7. Chapter 6

It was over three weeks when Keira finally arrived in Riften. She went straight to Solitude from the Whiterun stables after Aela told her to go to the Rift. Now she had to find a man named Esbern for Delphine and the Fragment of Wuuthrad. Keira sighed tiredly as she jumped off the cart at midnight with her light armor making it easier to jump off than before. She was relieved that she didn't have to wear that stupid green dress anymore. After working with the Companions and stealing coins from the Silver Hand, she finally got enough money to buy hide armor just for her, and it was only when she got back from Solitude to Riverwood. She walked up to the guards standing by the gates in a tired, yet confident manor of being a warrior instead of a lady.

"Halt," the guard with a Nordic accent stated. "No entry untless you pay the tax."

Keira crossed her arms in confusion. "A tax for what exactly?"

"For visitors, of course."

Keira raised an eyebrow. "This is clearly a shakedown, my friend," she said confidently.

"Alright," he moaned in annoyance. "Keep your voice down. Now let me unlock the gates." He walked up to the gates, then walked back to his post. "There now-"

A dragon's roar echoed overhead.

Keira slowly raised her head in apprehension as she slowly began to unsheathe her daggers as the roars got closer and louder. She was ready for the fight. When she saw the dragon circling overhead, she was prepared herself for it to close to the wood. Suddenly she recognized the torn, black wings of Alduin. She grumbled to herself, "Alduin won't land." She sheathed her daggers in annoyance as the guards went looking for the dragon as she walked in the city.

It was getting late, she figured that she might as well go to the Bee n' Barb to get some sleep. When she pushed the wooden door open and found a man that matched Brynolf's, the man that Delphine told her to talk to,description. When she approaching to him in a casual manner, a man dressed in priest's robes was lecturing the people in the bar something about Mara.

"Hello, lass," the strange man dressed in a wealthy blue outfit with green eyes and brunette hair said. "Your pockets seem light on coin."

Keira smirked at him. "Brynolf I presume?"

"You assume correctly," he said with a smirk.

"Look, I'm just here to ask about an old man in the Ratways," she said simply. There was no need to chat, even though he was good-looking.

Brynolf chuckled lightly.

It reminded her almost of Farkas. Oh, Farkas. What will he think of her after she's been gone for who knows how long this time? She pushed the thought from her head and got back to the present.

"Then how about we help each other both out. You do me favor and earn coin for it and I'll help you find this man. Deal?"

Keira sighed as she crossed her arms. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

After agreeing to doing Brynolf's deed of framing this Brand-Shei, Keira was about to rent a room, until she accidentally bumped into the priest, who was just walking out.

"Sorry," she said as she composed herself.

The Redguard chuckled. "It's alright. May the blessings of Mara be upon you," he said happily.

"Who?" She asked in confusion. Being raised in Cyrodiil, she never really learnt anything about her Nordic culture.

"Mara is the goddess of love. We even hold weddings here in Riften in her name."

Keira's ears perked at that. "Weddings?" She asked, making sure she heard right.

"Why, yes. For all the loving couples in Skyrim," he answered with a smile.

"So I could have wedding here?" She asked, trying to see if she was getting this right.

"Yes. If you possess an Amulet of Mara of course. 200 coin each."

The Nord thought about it. She did like Farkas. She always can save it for anytime she wants. Also, who knows when she'll be back. "200 coin, huh?" She muttered to herself. She had a thousand coin in her pocket after spending it on Breezehome before she left Whiterun. She then shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" she pulled out a pouch of the right amount of coin and traded it for the amulet.

"Thank you, miss," the priest said happily, then left the inn.

She smiled at the golden amulet, knowing that this could get Farkas to be hers. She then frowned. What if he says no? She sighed as she placed it in her pouch. Clearly she wont ask it anytime soon. Now, tomorrow morning, she has to do Brynolf a favor, then get the fragment, then find Esbern. So much to do, so little time.

* * *

After returning Esbern safely to Delphine, Keira now has to go find Alduin's Wall with the two Nords. She told them that she'll meet them there. First she has to talk to Aela, then settle things with Farkas. It was time for him to know who she was. The trio parted ways and Keira headed back to Whiterun.

When she met Aela in the mead hall, the redheaded woman told her the Kodlak wanted to see her, so she headed down to the quarters and found the old man sitting at the table outside his room. He looked at her when she walked up to him. "Ah, Keira. Glad you came. Please sit."

She did what she was told and took the chair in front of him.

"I heard that you went to find the fragment in the Rift. Why?" His eyes were looking at her patiently.

"To avenge Skjor's death and to find the last fragment," she answered simply.

The Harbinger sighed sadly. "Your heart is full of grief. So are the others." He then became stern. "But I do not want to lose anyone else." He relaxed and looked at her with wonder. "How do feel about the Blood of the Beast?"

She looked at him in puzzlement. "Vilkas says it's a curse," she answered softly, remembering her Shield-Brother's words as Skjor, Farkas, and Aela said it was a gift.

He gave a light chuckle. "The boy was always a good man. The blood has been around for hundred of years and keeps the holder away from Sovngarde. I'm getting old and tired of the Blood."

"So you want me to find the cure?" She questioned.

"Yes, but it's very dangerous."

* * *

When Keira walked back into the mead hall, her mind was racing. First the Wall, now she has to fight five Hags to get their heads? She knew releasing the Beast from all of the Circle members' hearts was the right thing to do, and she was willing to it. But FIVE? Now that was a challenge.

When she walked out of Jorrvaskr, a cold voice asked, "Going out again, Shield-Sister?" The young woman turned around and found Farkas leaning against the wall beside the door with his strong arms crossed. He stood up straight as he arms fell to his sides and walked up to her with a mysterious emotion in his dark eyes as his shoulder-length hair was in his face, making him brush it away. "I almost miss the way we were at Dustmans Cairn," he announced as he gave a light, sad smirk.

Now was the chance to tell him. Wait. Was that a complement? "Farkas," she began gently as she looked down to her hide boots. She looked back to him in the eyes. "I have to tell you something that only you, Athis, and Kodlak know."

"What? It better be good." He then muttered sadly. "I actually thought there was something between us."

Keira's heart skipped a beat at those words. She smiled at him as she felt herself begin to turn lightly colored in the face. "Really? Well, I'm actually the Dragonborn."

The strong man look at her with a stunned expression as his arms fell to his sides. "Are you serious? You're the Dragonborn? The hero of legend?"

She nodded her head as she cast her eyes to the ground. "It's true." She had to admit. It did sound ridiculous.

He began to laugh.

She looked at him in confusion. What was so funny?

"No wonder you are always busy, eh, Dragonborn?" He smiled at her with humor in his eyes. She missed those eyes. "I'm sorry that I doubted you, Keira. No wonder Athis still trusted you. He's one of the most loyal Companions I know." He then frowned as he looked deeply into her wondering blue eyes. "Forgive me, Keira?"

Keira smiled gently as she looked him. "How could I not?" She then looked away as she blushed. "I also thought that there was something between us." The truth was now coming out.

She felt his strong hand lightly slip into her own, making her try not to smile. "Glad to hear it," he said, sounding like he was smirking that classic smirk of his. He then gently cradled her chin to make her face him. Emotion shone of his eyes. "You are a pretty thing, aren't you?"

She was about to smile, until he slowly leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. The woman closed her eyes, savoring the kiss as his rough beard was softly tickling her cheeks. She knew he cared for her since their first mission together, now as he tenderly kissed her, she finally knew how the warrior felt about her.

When they parted, he looked down at her in wonder. "Can you leave tomorrow instead?"

"Why?" She looked at him in confusion. He had to be hiding something in order to ask that.

"I wanted to trust you again, but I never knew where your loyalty stood." He ran his fingers gently behind her ear, moving strands of blonde hair from her eyes. "I always wanted to talk to you about this, but I was scared of what your answer would be." His cold voice was starting to give her a sweet feeling inside her once again.

Keira glanced up. It was still high noon. She looked back at him with a smile. "Come to my house, Breezehome, tonight. I'll cook dinner for you."

The Companion smirked as he crossed his arms. "Sounds good, Keira."


	8. Chapter 7

Later that day, when the sun was setting, Keira was preparing dinner for Farkas, who was going to be here very shortly. Lydia offered to give them some alone time, so the housecarl stayed the night at the inn. The Nord was about to place the beef in the pot over the fire pit, when there was a knock at the door. "It's open!" She called, not getting distracted from the cooking.

The wooden door opened to a smirking Farkas. "Glad I found the right house," he joked as he walked in and closed the door.

The woman smiled at rough man as the meat began to sizzle. "Well, glad you found it time. Just placed the meat on."

He gave a hardy chuckle as he walked up to the cook. "Meat, huh? What kind?"

"Cooked beef," she answered as she began to sprinkle some seasoning on the cooking beef.

Farkas chuckled, then looked at her. "Mind if I place my gear down?"

The woman smiled at him. "Go ahead. I never even seen you without your sword. Or your armor." It was true. He and the other Companions never leave without their gear or anything. When Keira is relaxing at Breezehome, she normally puts on a dress. Like the yellow one she was wearing now.

The strong Nord chuckled as he removed the greatsword and leaned it against the far wall, then began to removed his heavy armor. "It's been a while since you wore a dress." He looked at her with an amused look with a white undershirt. He looked nice in white.

Kiera just smiled as she lightly shook her head. She had to admit that it was nice to wear a the yellow dress that she got from a vender in town. It's been awhile since she wore one since she bought hide armor. "Sit down. Make yourself at home."

The guest then crossed his strong arms and smirked amusingly. "Actually, I wouldn't mind watching my woman cook for a change."

She flipped the meat over and began to cook the other side. "Your woman?" She looked back at him in wonder as he began to approach her.

The Nord then hugged her from behind. "It has a nice sound to it. Don't you think, love?" It sounded like he had the classic smirk on his rough face.

She looked at him in disbelief. "I think you're getting ahead of yourself, Farkas."

Her Shield-Brother then rested his chin on her shoulder like a puppy.

She couldn't help, but smile. He was lovable. "The sound of being yours does sound nice, though. I wouldn't mind." It was true. She knew he would protect her and care for her as well.

* * *

After dinner, the two Nords were laughing and having a carefree time when Farkas was saying that Skjor said that Vilkas has the brains of Ysgramor as he has the strength.

Keira has noticed that over time and that the older Nord was right about the twins. She smirked at him as she was playing with her half-full tankard of wine. "I guess I have a thing for brawn."

The Nord smiled at that, then he stood up. "Well, I guess I should be heading back to Jorrvaskr," he announced in that addictive cold voice of his.

Keira's heart sank as she stood up and walked with him to his gear. "I'll see you in the morning before I leave."

He picked up his armor, then looked at her with soft, dark eyes. "Yeah. Sorry about all the hassle I gave you, and the dishes," he added with a joking smirk.

She smiled as she shook her head at that. "Don't worry about it."

His eyes then showed with a strange emotion as he placed his hand around her waist, then pulled her closer to him.

The young woman looked up at him with wonder as she gently placed a hand over the side of his head, gently running her fingers through his shoulder-length, brown, stringy hair. She knew she was falling in love for him if she hasn't already. When he began to lean forward, her eyes carefully closed as their lips touched like two lovers.

When their kiss ended, Keira rested her head on his chest as he held her close. "Don't go," she whispered.

Her boyfriend gently placed her chin in his hand to make her look at him. His eyes never seemed so gentle or filled with love. "I'm not if you don't want me to," he said quietly.

Keira smiled up at him lovingly at those words and said, "I think I love you, Farkas."

He gave a light chuckle at that. "I love you, too, Keira."

The woman Nord bit her lip nervously as she took his hand, and led him up the stairs. Before she could do anything, she was picked up like a bride. "Farkas!" She cried, her nerves jumping of the sudden action. "What are-"

The warrior smirked widely as he headed to the bedroom. "Might as well do it in style."

The woman felt her nerves relax as she wrapped her arms around his neck, but her heart was still pounding in nervousness. She never let a man do anything like this before. Then he plopped her on the bed, and closed the door.


	9. Chapter 8

It was seven the next morning when Keira opened her blue eyes tiredly, trying to wake up, then a strong arm of Farkas wrapped around her waist and pulled himself closer to her bare back. She closed her eyes as a small smile of satisfactory crawled onto her lips, savoring his warmth. Last night was a night of pure love. She had given herself up to Farkas so quickly and never felt such love before. Yes, she had some past lovers, but nothing quite like this. She certainly had fallen in love with a Shield-Brother as he did with her.

Her lover then muttered tiredly in that voice of his that made her feel relaxed, "I always thought that women liked smarter men, but at times I'm proved wrong. This was one of those times."

Keira opened her eyes and smiled at that. "I told you that I prefer brawn." She rolled over and buried her face in his strong chest, feeling save and close to his heart.

"I guess you have to go and do some missions this morning, eh, Dragonborn?"

Her heart sank as she remembered her duties for Esbern and Kodlak. "I'm sorry, Farkas," she whispered. She never wanted this moment to end. Not yet.

Farkas gave a light chuckle, making her look up at him as he looked down at her with a smile of love and a shine in his dark eyes. "Don't worry, Keira." He kissed her forehead and said quietly in his natural cold voice that sent a chill down her spine, "I'll be waiting for you."

The Dragonborn smiled at that as she got closer into his chest, savoring each second. "I know you will," she whispered. She knew that she had more of a reason to return to Whiterun, other then the Companions, but now for Farkas. They were a couple now him and her. They stole each other's heart like two thieves.

* * *

Keira stumbled out of the Glenmoril Coven, gasping for air. She did it. She had five of the Hags' heads in her bag. The last one put up a fight, now she was bleeding and had more burns than she began with. The warrior stood up straight and began to walk down the path. It was time to return to Kodlak, but first she needed to find a town to heal by more health potions since she used her last one after that last Hag.

* * *

When Keira entered the gates of Whiterun feeling fresh, energized, and full of health, she overheard a rumor about trouble in Jorrvaskr from the wielder talking to a merchant. The Nord quickly dashed to the Companions with the heads in hand, ran past people and objects, and then what she found the stairs to Jorrvaskr, made her stop in horror. There were two men dead in front of her with Aela and Torvar with their swords unsheathed, waiting for action.

"What happened?" She quickly asked the two Nords.

"The damned Silver Hand," Aela growled venomously. "Get inside."

Keira did what she was told with no hesitation, and burst through the doors. Her mouth dropped her horror as her eyes were wide and almost dropped the bag of heads. Silver Hand members were dead and there laid Kodlak with Farkas and Njada sitting beside their fallen Harbinger.

"Where were you?" A thick Nordic accent broke her thoughts.

She faced Vilkas, who was looking at her with mixed, negative emotions.

"I was just doing Kodlak's bidding," she answered meekly. She did not know what else to say.

"I hope it was worth it," he said coldly. "It means that you weren't here to defend him. Those damned Silver Hand bastards," his voice was beginning to shake, "they took the Fragments of Wuuthrad and got to the old man." He then looked at her with determination with his pale eyes. "You and I need to get them back and for revenge."

Keira gave a curt nod of her head in agreement. It would be an honor to get revenge along side her Shield-Brother. As she was about to lead them out, Keira felt pain in her heart as she watched her lover sitting beside Kodlak. She knew how close they were. She would never have pictured a man, strong as Farkas, be in so much pain. It truly hurt her. When she lifted her head and turned to the right, she found Athis laying on the ground, hugging his gut with Ria by his side. "Hold on," she said to vilkas, softly. The woman walked up to the two of them and crouched beside Athis and looked at Ria in concern. "Is he going to alright?"

"He's going to be fine," The Imperial answered, shaken by the experience. "He got stabbed, but I don't think he's going to die."

Keira pulled out a health potion from her pouch and handed it to the woman. "Give him this." She then turned to the Dark Elf, whose red eyes were filled with pain, and gently stroked his ginger hair that was in a high ponytail comfortingly. "I'm going to get revenge for what they did, Athis," she said softly with anger in her heart.

"Keira," the elf choked. "Be careful... Please." He looked her deep in the eyes.

The Nord woman smiled sadly at those words. "I promise, my brother." She stood up and looked at Vilkas, who was patiently waiting for her, understanding her pain. "Let's go." The two Nords then quickly walked out of Jorrvaskr, eager for their blades to taste the blood of the enemy.

* * *

When they were nearing the Silver Hand's hideout in the outskirts of Dawnstar, they were mostly silent during the whole journey, until Vilkas announced, "My brother loves you, you know that?"

Keira looked at him with a smirk. "I know he does."

He turned to her. "I'll take you feel the same?"

The woman smiled as she lightly shook her head, then looked him as she felt herself began to blush at the thought of Farkas. "I do. I love him."

Vilkas smiled at her. "Good. Then that means we have to get you back alive, otherwise Farkas would not be happy at all," he joked.

When they found the keep up ahead, the Nords unsheathed their weapons. Keira couldn't help, but think about Farkas when she looked at his twin brother getting ready for battle. They were alike, but opposites. Vilkas was more strong-hearted as his brother was strong-headed. They had the same hair, but different lengths and different eye colors. At least she'll see different version of Farkas if she died here, but it won't happen, though. Revenge was controlling her daggers, not her.


	10. Chapter 9

Night was upon them when the two Nords returned to Jorrvaskr in silence. Keira and Vilkas retrieved the stolen fragments of Wuuthrad, but now, they had to attend their fallen Harbinger's funeral. As they met the rest of the Circle members at Skyforge, under the aura-filled night with a torch in front of the stacked wood, holding Kodlak's body, everyone was in silence, until Eorland asked, "Who'll say the words?"

"I guess I will," Aela answered heavily, walking to the torch. "Before the ancient flame, we grieve."

"We grieve," the others echoed.

"At this loss," Eorland continued. "We weep."

Keira's voice was hardly audible as she whispered, "We weep," with the others.

"For the fallen," Vilkas announced strongly, "we shout."

"We shout!" The others called.

The woman felt her heart began to quiver in pride. So much honor and respect in this family. It made her proud to be one of them.

"And for ourselves," Farkas finished, making her look at him with heartache. "We take our leave."

She almost forgot about Farkas, now her heart sank at the thought of what he and the others are feeling. They knew Kodlak more than she ever would. Her head went back to Aela, who walked up to the torch, and set the wood alight. Keira turned back to Farkas, whose dark eyes never left the crackling wood. Her heart was heavy with emotion, making her walk beside her lover.

The strong Nord didn't acknowledge her, until she slowly placed her hand into his. He softly enclosed his hand tightly around hers. Just having their hands touch was enough to comfort them both.

Keira slowly raised her head with the embers floating and dancing into the green lights in the night sky as tears formed into her eyes. Kodlak was so was close of having his soul go to Sovengarde. So close to be at peace. If she had gotten back in time. If she had stayed in Jorrvaskr for a couple more days... No. It wouldn't have mattered. She had to go. She had no choice.

"His spirit has departed," Aela's voice brought her back. "Member's of the Circle, let us go to the Underforge and let us grieve together for the last time."

Keira felt Farkas' hand slid out of her own as the others began to walk away, leaving Keira standing there, reflecting about everything that had just happened. She sighed heavily has she bowed her head when the image of see their Harbinger laying dead on the floor, making her whisper, "I'm sorry, Kodlak. I was too late."

"Do you have the fragments?" A man with an Nordic accent asked on her left.

She turned her head and saw Eorland standing in front of her. "Yes," she answered strongly, hiding her pain as she removed the fragments from her satchel. "I return them in honor."

He took the fragments. "Don't get flowery on me, lass. There is one last piece and Kodlak has it. It should be in his room. Can you get it for me, please?"

"Of course," she replied politely, then began to walk toward Jorvaskr as the members of the Circle were entering the Underforge, probably waiting for her. Oh, well. It's not like it's going to kill them. When she walked in the building, she saw rest of the members sitting around a table in silence, mourning, then raised their heads when she closed the door.

Athis turned around to face her in his chair with his red eyes just looking at her in a hidden emotion. Then he stood to greet her. "Keira," his voice was soft, "I didn't-"

The Nord woman smiled sadly. "I just made it in time." She then noticed the ugly scar wthat was in the middle of healing over his gut. Her heart began to ache from that day. She looked away in concern and guilt. It was only five days ago. "Athis," she said quietly, "I'm sorry that I had to leave when you were wounded and-"

The Dunmer chuckled as he shook his head, making her look back at him. "Don't worry about it." His eyes looked into her own. "I'm just glad that you and Vilkas are alive. It was a tragedy what happened, but Kodlak is in out hearts as Skjor, and we lost no one else." Her friend gave a thin smile of reassurance.

Keira smiled at him. "Yeah. You're right. I'll talk to you later, Athis. I have to do something for Eorland."

Her Shield-Brother gave her a small, then she walked to the stairs, down to the living quarters, and headed for Kodlak's room. She opened the door and began to search for the last fragment. When she found the piece, she returned to Eorland, then made way to the Underforge.

When she got inside, she found Farkas, Aela, and Vilkas debating about the Blood of the Beast over the basin that was still filled with blood from that fateful day.

"He wanted to be free," Vilkas explained, standing at the right side of the basin with his arms crossed. "He wanted to go to Sovengarde and meet Ysgramor, but now that is taken away from him."

"You avenged him," Farkas stated codly. "Kodlak never cared for vengeance."

"No, Farkas, he didn't. It doesn't matter about the thoughts of the blood right now."

"Being free was his wishes," Aela added softly. "It's what he wanted."

Keira looked back to Vilkas. Was there hope? "Kodlak spoke of cleansing the soul, even in death. You know about the rumors of Ysgramor."

"The spirt Harbingers are still there," the ginger woman said. "We can't get in there without Wuuthrad which has been broken for hundreds of years."

"Not anymore," a familiar man's voice cut in.

They turned around and found Eorland carrying a battle axe of Wuuthrad.

Keira never understood what the fragments were, until the Nord approached them with the ancient axe.

"You put Wuuthrad together?" Farkas asked, giving a hint of amazement with his cold voice.

"This is the first time I've ever seen Wuuthrad completed," the blacksmith replied. "If it wasn't for our new Shield-Sister here."

The Nord woman gave a small smirk as she felt Farkas look at her, until he went back to the blacksmith. "Now it is our chance to cleanse Kodlak. We need to go to Ysgramor."

Eorland held out the battle ask for her to take and looked at her in the eyes. "Take it. It's the only way to get into Ysgramor's tomb. You are the one you should do this."

Keira gave a small smile as she accepted the ancient weapon. "I'll carry it with honor." When he removed his hands, the woman held the heavy weapon strongly. She was not used to holding two-handed weapons.

The Nord smirked at her. "I know you will. Now go."

The Circle members drew their weapons and ran out of the Underforge, heading for Ysgramor's tomb under the night sky what was lightened by the dancing lights of reds, greens, and blues. Keira held on to the battle axe with pride as she was running along side Farkas, who gave her an approving smile of honor and love.


	11. Chapter 10

It took a day for the members of the Circle to arrive at Ysgramor's Tomb at noon when they left at midnight. Their hearts were beating of pride and honor as they walked down the steps to the Nordic ruins, then faced the iron door to the entrance, sheathing their weapons.

"Well," Farkas started with a heavy heart. "This is it. You three ready?"

"We shall fulfill Kodlak's wishes," Aela answered proudly.

"Agreed," Keira chimed in, looking at her Shield-Siblings with a proud heart. It was an honor to walk inside this tomb with her Shield-Siblings, a true honor indeed.

"Then let's go," Farkas said as he opened the door.

Keira followed Vilkas in silence, then gasped in awe when her blue eyes laid upon a large stature of the great warrior standing on a pedestal with gifts and gold at his feet. It was Ysgramor no doubt. Her eyes then narrowed in wonderment. He looked like he was meant to be holding something.

"Give Wuuthrad to Ysgramor," Vilkas ordered, standing beside her. "It'll open the gate. I shall stay here and wait for your return."

The woman looked at him in wonder as he was looking up at the statue. "Why do that?" This was the Nord's first time of being here and he's going to stay behind?

His pale eyes didn't leave the statue as he answered heavily, "I shouldn't have gotten vengeance. Kodlak never wanted vengeance and now I don't have the honor of continuing."

"Hurry up, Keira," Farkas called from the gate behind the statue.

She smiled at Vilkas. "I'll see you soon, brother."

The Nord turned his head to her with a smile. "I'll be waiting."

Keira removed the battle axe and placed it in the great warrior's hands, then the gate opened. She ran down the steps, following Aela, then opened two wooden doors, where two blue spirits appeared from coffins, ready to kill.

The three Companions unsheathed their weapons and fought at the spirits as Keira took the one on the right and stabbed him in the chest with both her elven daggers before he got a chance to fight. He was pretty easy.

"Spirits of fallen Companions," Aela explained as they all walked up to each other. "There should be more up ahead."

"Then let's go," Farkas ordered, heading to another pair of doors. He clearly did not want to wait around.

Keira and Aela looked at each other and just shrugged at their brother's anticipation, then followed him. Four spirits appeared and each of them ready for battle. Keira spotted a spirit in the far back aiming his bow and arrow at Farkas, who was taking down a female spirit. Keira quickly took out her long bow and a steel arrow, aimed, then shot the spirit in the head, who fallen and disappeared just as he took his shot. The blue arrow just missed the strong Nord, who turned at looked at her as he killed the spirit and sheathed his greatsword.

She smiled at him as he smiled back. Once again she just saved him.

"Are you two done smiling at each other?" Aela asked with her arms crossed, returning from the left of the large room.

Keira looked away and felt herself turn red in embarrassment as her lover looked up while rubbing the back of his neck.

The ginger woman then began to walk away as the two of them just followed her into a room with water and four more spirits appeared and still trying to kill them.

The blonde Nord spotted two archers getting ready to aim. She quickly dashed to the closest and began slashing at him with her daggers.

"Die now!" He cried angrily as he unsheathed his sword.

"No thanks!" She replied, stabbing him in the side of the head, killing him.

"That's my girl," Farkas said flirtatiously as he walked by with an approving smirk on his face.

Keira smiled at that and said playfully, "Love you too, Farkas."

"Ugh," Aela moaned in annoyance, who was ahead of them. "Vilkas was right about you two."

The two of them just chuckled at that comment, until Farkas stopped. "Sorry, but this is where I end."

The blonde woman faced at the strong warrior in confusion. "What? Why?"

He then looked to his left with his dark eyes, making her turn to the path that was blocked by spider webs.

Keira looked at it in confusion and disbelief. "You have a fear of spiders?" She asked in utter disbelief as she looked at him. Him. Farkas. Of all people, is afraid of spiders? After all they've been through? Spiders? Those draugrs were worse than those! Yes, spiders can be creepy at times, but spiders?

"Every man has a fear and this is mine," Farkas simply answered. "Ever since Dustman's Cairn, I've been wanting to avoid them."

She couldn't help, but smile at that idea as she looked at the strong Nord. His eyes were simple and shown bravery. She still loved him, even though for his irrational fear. "I'll be safe, since I know how much you worry about me," she joked.

He smirked as his eyes glinted with amusement. "Just don't go and pull any levers." He then turned around and headed back to the way they came.

The young woman just chuckled at that, remembering how the Nord changed into a werewolf when she was trapped thanks to a joke lever. She turned back to Aela, who was just patiently waiting for her with a smile on her face. "You two are perfect for each other."

Keira smiled at her. "I can't tell if that was sarcasm or if you were serious."

* * *

The two women were breathing heavily after dealing with the four of the toughest spirits they met so far as Keira opened a iron door to a room with a pedestal in the middle with a blue fire and a spirit standing behind it. They calmly walked up to the spirit, who Keira immediately recognized. "Kodlak," she said respectfully.

The spirit of the Harbinger turned his gaze from the flame to her. "Yes," he replied. "The other Harbingers and I have been warming ourselves here."

Keira looked around the empty room, then back to him in confusion. "I don't see anyone else."

"That is only because your heart knows me," the spirit answered. "I can see them all. the ones who are trapped here, away from Sovengarde. You have brought honor to the Companions and wont soon forget it," he said gratefully.

"Vilkas said that there is a way to cure you."

"Did he now? I can only hope. I see that you have the witch's head. Excellent. Throw one into the fire and it will release its magic." She could tell that the Harbinger was getting excited at the thought of being free at last.

The woman pulled out a head from her bag and placed it in the blue flames. Almost immediately, something was coming out of the spirit as Keira and Aela were getting ready for what was about to befall them. A large red spirit wold appeared from Kodlak and was growling viciously. They two women began to fight at the snarling and strong spirit wolf, until Aela distracted it by slashing its head with her sword as Keira leapt on its back and kept on stabbing its head multiple times. When she made the fatal blow, the large spirit wolf disappeared and she fell to her feet. She walked up to Kodlak and took a deep sigh of relief. "It's done. You're free."

"Thank you, my friend," the spirit said gratefully. "I shall now go to Sovengarde as the others remain trapped here. I want you to lead the Companions to greatness as I shall watch over you all." With that, the former Harbinger disappeared.

"That's it?" A cold voice voice asked.

The new Harbinger turned around and found Farkas and Vilkas following Aela to her. "I guess so," she said as she looked at her three siblings.

"What now, Harbinger?" The ginger Nord asked as she crossed her arms, as if waiting for an order.

Keira looked at the blue fire, then back to the waiting Nords. "I guess it's time to free ourselves."

The three of them looked at each as if to agree, then looked at her, telling her that it was time to be released from the Blood of the Beast for good.


End file.
